I forgot
by julesdominique31
Summary: It is story with a woman who is missing time and maybe it involves The Doctor. This is my first story so please only constructive criticism. :-) Hopefully someone enjoys this story as much as I did so far. I am rewriting chapter by chapter but I didn't change the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Jeana. I am 31 and ever a child inside. This is a story about my life right now. This is true and I can't explain why I had such a need to write this.  
As I sit here and type this I realize something inside feels like it's missing. There are things blocked from my memories I can't explain. When did this start happening? So much sorrow and pain in my mind. It feels as though The Doctor is involved somehow.  
Yesterday, it seems like ages ago. My memories refuse to return. Here I am in my house in California but I am thinking about being in space surrounded by stars, planets, beings I don't remember. Sometimes there seems to be someone or something watching me. In the corner of my eye there's movement. I know what I would normally think. It doesn't feel like an ominous being though. It could be them but why would they bother with me. Sure I'm weird and possibly know too much but I would've found a way to let myself know.  
Maybe this is me slipping into madness. That doesn't sound too bad. I know I won't hurt anyone. I'm still sane enough to realize I have a family that I love who loves me back. I believe though, in a possibility, that we live in a parallel place from where I started. I used to think I didn't belong here but it's close enough to my original universe that I go unnoticed for the most part. I don't know if anyone else feels like this but the world seems big enough for that to happen.  
Once when I was little I remember seeing what I thought was a ghost. The weird thing is I could only see the back of it and it was on fire. The fire was blue and it looked like the back of a man. _Strange note something fell in the kitchen without anyone near it just now. The hair on the back of my neck is trying to stand up but it's too long. Wonder who knocked it over._ I am not alone, I guess it's still here. Back to my story the ghost thing happened and it was at night in the kitchen. Why is it always the kitchen? Thankfully it isn't the bathroom or I might never go in there again. I tried to tell my parents but they didn't listen, they usually don't. Through the years I had different things that I can't explain happen around me. Not too many people in my life understood me at all.  
I had started watchin Doctor Who after I had gotten cancer in 2011. It is amazing and I love the show. I am eccentric and shy and you don't care about me and that's ok. I just wanted to tell someone before something bad consumes me. I don't believe death is an end but it is something that changes us. Consciousness is a form of energy and energy cannot die. I have felt that sometimes I can see through The Doctors eyes. I remember things as though it was I who was lonely and traveling with a pink and yello human or flying through the vortex with The Tardis, seeing all of space and time in the untempered schism. I know that sounds crazy. I feel like I am missing a heart. This feeling doesn't go away. I don't think I am The Doctor but maybe he was imprinted on my soul for a purpose. I will find out someday, I think.


	2. Weirdness Continues(rewrite)

It's a few days later and I don't remember anything I typed down last time. I read through it and it's like I know it was me who wrote it but I can't get the memory of telling my story back. I saw a flash of white out of the corner of my eye. I tried to look at it but it was gone. I keep trying to send a psychic message to anyone with that ability. Mostly to the Doctor but even sending one to the Master might get proof that I'm not as crazy as I feel. Although the Master would be scary and crazier than me I still might not mind so much. I don't think I have the mental capacity to communicate telepathically. It would probably sound like I was a baby learning to speak. At Least when the Master kills he usually says something really funny. That would be interesting, dying but with a smile. Time being linear here kinda sucks. In other dimensions it could be slower or faster. If only I had a TARDIS type 70 mark VI. That would be great wouldn't it? Going through all the trouble to find it and then I'd probably die trying to telepathically link with it. If for some reason I don't keep writing then I am no longer alive or have ended up somewhere I can't communicate from. I can't believe that all of time and space could be an illusion. Think about the possibility that this is all in our heads. Scary right? I keep hearing the TARDIS sounds at night behind my house. Every time I go look for it there is nothing. I asked my son and he has heard it too. I don't understand why it happens when I'm not outside already. Maybe my telepathy is not so bad. As far as I know the Doctor can't travel between dimensions but since he found Gallifrey maybe things have changed. When I started telling this story I didn't know what I was doing and went crazy but now things have been happening to prove to me I am going sane. Things keep changing all around me. I am afraid, if I don't remember then this will be my only way to know what has been happening. Watch out they're coming for us all. I feel like there's no time left to explain but all I have is time. Media is full of lies where I am from, people are vanishing without a trace, and everyone has gone blind to corruption. Where does it end? I am getting off topic and for that I apologize. I still have no clue what is wrong with this world but I am trying to understand so I can help all of you be happy and survive. 


	3. The monster next door

Everything up til now I couldn't explain. It has been a long time. I am starting to understand that maybe there are things I do not get to know right now. I hear and see things that my brain can't process. There is this weird blue light next door that blinks except when I look directly at it. I wish I knew why this is happening. I dreamt about the 11th doctor and it felt so real. It's like when I dream I wake up in another version of my life but I'm his companion. That's a nice dream but I can't leave this behind. I love my kids too much for that. It is amazing how much crazier this seems when I write this down.

I am still seeing things in the corner of my eye. I have also seen statues move. When will this stop?

I think the horrible monstrous woman who moved in next door might be a real monster in a nasty looking human suit. Every time I see her I just keep looking for a zipper or something. Her husband used to be nice until he married her. I think she ate the original and replaced him with a mean copy that does whatever she wants.

There's a knock at the door. I'll be right back. Miss me? No, probably not because there wasn't a gap in my writing. It was nothing. Oh wow, it's really late like almost 4 a.m. here. I remember starting this at around 3:30 a.m. Great, now I have no idea where this was going. So I feel confused about my surroundings constantly. I don't know what is real or imagined.

This is definitely a lot weirder, my nasty neighbor keeps inviting these young women over and then the blue light is back. I am considering calling the police but knowing them they'd find nothing anyways. None of those women have left that place in 3 days. I almost want to go find out what is happening but I am afraid. I might peek through the fence later if the blue light comes back.

As far as I can see there are no people outside on my street tonight. That's not strange but the silence is. Normally there are a few cars and some animal sounds in the distance but not tonight. I heard the Tardis again but still can't find it.


End file.
